All that Matters
by neonsparx
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine in a very very compromising position. Will this be the end of their relationship? Because really they've hardly even begun, or can they move past this monumental hitch.


All that matters

Klaine/ Romance Angsty/ Child Abuse/ Rated T for language

All that matters

Kurt felt like he was walking on clouds. Blaine Anderson had kissed him. Not a friendly, pleasant little peck on the cheek either, an honest to goodness, rock your world and knock your socks off kiss. And now; the world was prettier, flowers smelled sweeter, trigonometry was less pathetic coz Blaine had kissed him.

The only question was... now what? He had never progressed beyond the crush stage of a relationship. What did one do after the first kiss? One kissed some more ...came the dazed reply to Kurt kiss fogged brain. And life was...bliss.

Kurt went through the motions of daily life at Dalton flawlessly, which was to his great credit because Blaine was having a much harder time acting 'normal'. He wanted to scream from the proverbial rooftops that he had kissed Kurt Hummel and HE had been kissed back.

The race to nationals kept him on his toes. Between classes, the approaching mid terms and warbler practice he barely got time to see Kurt alone. But it didn't matter. Their eyes sought each other everywhere, restless, unsettled, till they found the other, over noisy boys, in crowded corridors, during practice. Kurt's cheeks would blush a delicious rose and give him a shy smile. Every time this happened Blaine felt a warm melting joy in his heart and nothing could take it away. Not even the vague messages he'd received from his parents telling him how their busy schedules made it impossible to have him over for the upcoming break. This time it didn't hurt as much, He'll probably be alone in the dorms again but it didn't matter, as he was in love. Ok, so maybe it was a little early to use the L word, but it felt so right, of course, he wouldn't dream of saying it out loud to Kurt...yet. Blaine smirked it'd freak the living daylights out of him. Maybe he'd be able to go to Kurt's during break, he really liked Kurt's family.

"... Mr. Anderson... maybe you'd care to rejoin the class and tell us your opinion on ..." Ms Valez enquired rather sharply trying to catch Blaine's attention. Blaine's blushing fumbling replies earned him a glare and a muttered speech about previous records and detentions. But it didn't matter.

They lost the nationals. At any other time Blaine would've descended into a morass of guilt and misery. Holding himself solely responsible for the loss, today, he was too busy elevating Kurt's sadness to focus on himself.

Blaine finally managed to steal some time with Kurt as they snuggled in their favourite seat of the almost empty coffee shop. They had been to this place hundreds of times, but today was different, it felt warmer, brighter, heck even the coffee tasted better. This was the first time they were there as more than friends. They really ought to talk about ... everything . Blaine was going to do it. Kurt was looking gorgeous and he had finally manage to sneak his arms around his shoulders.(even after their smoking kiss it was amazing how much plotting and ingenuity it took, just to put his arms around Kurt's shoulders). Just when his efforts finally paid off and Kurt settled sighing contentedly in his arms in a suitably couply position, Wes and David stormed through the door looking for and finding Blaine. He couldn't help but smile at the little irritated sigh which escaped Kurt as he pulled away from him.

"So are you gonna do it?"

Blaine was appalled by Wes's blunt enquiry , he was about to ask Wes to shove it when he caught Kurt's 'Oh my God I'm gonna die laughing' look and Wes and David's pained expressions and realised he'd obviously missed the first half of the conversation .

"Excuse me?"

"the l-i-g-h-t w-e-i-g-h-t qualifying round" David mouthed slowly as if explaining to a kindergarten kid or Thad for that matter. " Couch Maddox has put up the schedule for the lightweight qualifier and you dear boy have been set up to fight Roddy Patterson soo Are you going to tell coach you forfeit"? David looked at Blaine enquiring.

"Yah... I guess when is it?"

" Wait... who is Roddy? Forfeit what?" Kurt asked his questioning eyes looking from one boy to the other.

"The boxing club," Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I am in the lightweight division and we have qualifying matches coming up, and Roddy is just a stupid jock, I'm supposed to fight, apparently."

" Stupid ? that's the understatement of the year, Roddy is an absolute dickhead, he is cruel and violent, he's neither in weight nor in our category and Lord knows he plays dirty." Wes spewed.

Blaine tried to warn him with his eyes not to spill the dirt in front of Kurt, he could already see Kurt's gorgeous blush fading as he paled with fear.

" but if he cheats .. you..you could report him, get him out of the team." Kurt sputtered his eyes wide.

" no use... he's senator Patterson's boy... his dad pays big bucks to Dalton to make something out of his bastard of a son" Thad piped in between crunching cookies from Blaine' s plate.

"Moreover the last guy who tried to complain got his legs broken in a 'so far unsolved hit and run' Thad emphasised with air quotes"

" really Thad enough" Blaine scowled at the boy, he was not helping.

"don't worry babe, We as a team have figured out a way to solve this problem without bloodshed" (his feeble attempt at humour just wasn't working, if Kurt's wide panicky ocean blue eyes were any sign, screw caution!)

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his hands and looked into his swimming glasz eyes, his breath hitched as he realised once again how incredibly lucky he was .

" We don't fight him Kurt, the whole team is united on this, every time the couch schedules one of us to fight him , we simply go and forfeit...this means even though technically he automatically wins every fight within Dalton, he gets disqualified at all the matches and competitions outside Dalton for not having actually fought any of the matches. He's a senior , He's gonna leave this year any ways so most probably after tomorrow; I never have to deal with him again. Ok?"

" Yeah" Kurt wasn't completely reassured but hey this was Blaine we were talking about he could probably run to the moon and back if he wanted to, he as freaking perfect.

" I'll be there tomorrow" Blaine shrugged to Dave as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out, hopefully away from the duo, who suddenly seemed intent on following him puppy like, back to Dalton , wearing a suspiciously blank look. Blaine had never felt a stronger desire to kick their asses as he did right then. Had he known that the duo had bet hard cash on their ability to interrupt future dates he wouldn't have been so kind.

Somebody is trying to mess with his head, that's what it was... maybe it was Wes and David pulling a prank in extreme bad taste, even as Kurt tried to reassure himself, he knew Wes and David were not capable of pouring such hatred and spite into the words of the note that had been slipped under his door.

It asked him to _stop being a blind..._homosexual (Kurt replaced the crass word of the note) and _come at the back alley of his 'love nest'_ ?what in the... ? did it mean lima bean? To see what ..._homosexuals... really are_. Where was Blaine, when one needed him?

Kurt wasn't scared. He was enraged and he resolutely marched to the service lane behind Lima beans with a firm resolve to face his tormenter... and ... and mace him if possible. His sweaty palms almost dropped the can as he carefully edged into the lane.

There was some rustling, a dull thump?

Oh my god if there are mice !

It was so quiet, Kurt let out the breath he hadn't realised, he's holding,

Ew ...bad decision... it stinks in here.

Kurt had turned around to leave when he heard a moan; the sound causes goose bumps to rise on his neck.

Kurt couldn't help but follow the sound. The next thing he knew was that his mouth was open and he wanted to scream, but no sound came out as he saw

Blaine on his knees, eyes tightly shut, moaning against a very pant less Jeremiah, who having seen Kurt was belatedly trying to push Blaine away and pull his boxers up.

Kurt brain just froze, he couldn't process it, nothing made sense, why was Blaine toppling over, lolling on the floor of the filthy alley ? Why was Jeremiah looking at him so gleefully ? " I am sorry dude, he just couldn't resist the temptation" he smirked as he started to leave "wait..what...why did you?" is all Kurt is able to gasp out as"Payback is a bitch" echoes in the alley.

"Kurt?" Blaine voice is raw as he tries to stand up holding the black grimy wall. He tries to reach out

"don't you dare touch me!" Kurt shouts so high it rings in the alley way.

"Kurt please ...let me... please... believe me"

"Believe you? Are you freaking kidding me? You lying ...cheating ... bastard... you..." Kurt gasped... lost for words, as bone snapping rage melted to just plain heart breaking sorrow. " I wouldn't believe you if my life depended on it" He turned around and ran straight into Wes and David who had followed Kurt with every intention of interrupting whatever it was the two of them were upto.

Kurt groaned dragging his fingers through his hair. His eyes are on fire, his head was swimming and after 8 hours of sleepless weeping, he figured, he would go to the infirmary and ask for a sick day. Before his feet could hit the floor there was banging on his door, loud enough to make the exhausted boy wince and curse

It's got to be David or Wesley they'd been trying to talk to him but really he couldn't

" Dave I have noth..."Kurt managed as he cracked open the door

" he accepted the bout"

" wait what?" but David was already gone. Kurt didn't know why, but he yanked on his Dalton jacket and pants over his pyjamas and raced to the gym. He reached in time to hear the sickening crunch of fist connecting with bone. Kurt watched in horror as he saw Blaine reel and drop in the ring as a 6 foot 5inch monster towered over the fallen boy.

" Oh my Gaga !" Kurt hissed as Blaine grabbed at the ropes and pulled himself up, barely putting his fists up before the blond Goliath let loose a volley of hits on Blaine,

"oh ! Please make it stop, I ... why didn't he forfeit?" Kurt moaned.

David who shot him a death glare only muttered a cryptic "it aint over yet" and left.

"I don't get it? Why isn't he fighting back?" Wes moaned

"look at that Neanderthal, how could he?"Kurt couldn't help wince at the punches and the obvious pain they were causing.

"no, he could, Blaine is a blackbelt and a brilliant boxer Kurt, he could take out Roddy, I've seen it before , what is wrong with him?"

Kurt tried to reason with himself. Blaine was a lying, cheating son of a ... wham.. oh no, his nose... he deserved to be bashed in... sock ... it is got to be illegal to hit someone in the eye ! Blaine could go blind for God sakes... it is not his concern ... he could go back to his mouth fucking whore for all he... oh please stop, he's bleeding.

Kurt put his anger on the back burner and ran to the coach and tried to reason, cajole, sob to get him to stop the match. Didn't work. Why the fuck was Blaine not fighting back?

It was about to be over... bang ...soon ... Blaine could feel his vision clouding over with blood and darkness, a little more and then it'll stop hurting...

" you little cock sucker" Roddy whispered over the roar in Blaine's ears " Jeremiah was right, you little fags are so predictable... he knew you drama queens would fight, he said it'll get you all eager to work it off in the ring... you piece of shit...I get my fight, MY championship and you..." he now grabbed Blaine by his bloody curls, yanking his pulped face as he whispered cheerfully in his ear.

"After I am done with you, I'll show your little whore how a real man does it"

'CRACK"

The gym was suddenly pin drop silent as the stunned audience saw Baine's head crack against Roddy Patterson's. It seemed surreal to watch the giant sway and drop as if in slow motion.

The cheers and hoots which erupted later were deafening. Everybody walked into the ring picked up Blaine and carried him around on their shoulders.

Somewhere in this whorl their eyes met, Blaine could see Kurt through his good eye the other was swollen shut, he was standing against the wall, knuckles stuffed into his tiny rose bud mouth, tears flowing freely. At least he was here. Blaine could feel it now, the darkness taking over, all this trouble for this lightheaded feeling of nothing ness, his heart didn't hurt anymore. He was smothered , buffeted, safe in the dark , his head was light, he had no memories, no fears, as if yesterday never happened.

"Is he coming back tonight ? Dave? Is he ok?" Kurt asked pausing his nervous pacing in the common room as Dave returned from the infirmary.

"His shoulder is dislocated, probably a concussion too they've taken him to St Augustus hospital"

"oh noo"

" You know what! " David simply snapped, "don't bother with the pretence ok ! I know better, you don't give a damn." Kurt felt all the force of the fierce anger and fear radiating from David.

" David bro," Wes intervened " don't ! he's pretty broken up about it already!"

" Broken? He has to give a damn about someone besides himself to be broken Wes!" David all but screamed.

" David that's not fair I love Blaine" Kurt voice was a broken whisper

" Love him do you? If you loved him you would've at least heard him out, at least given him a chance to explain, you self obsessed little git, you think you had it tough? Your bullies are nothing compared to what Blaine has had to go through!"

Wes intervened " David it's not our place to say buddy."

Kurt felt sorrow quickly turning to rage "he was blowing Gap guy behind lima beans, I saw it ok! He was on his knees in front of ...that ...that Naked bitch and he was holding his thighs ..."

Kurt just couldn't stop... the image was painfully seared into his brain... his knees gave out as he just gave up on dignity and slid to the floor, and cried.

Wes very awkwardly tried to soothe him with a hoarse 'there there';

" you idiot!" Dave tone was surprisingly softer as he spoke to Kurt

" You saw Blaine trying to pull himself up after Gap guy tasered him, Kurt."

" wait what ?" Kurt sputtered surely he heard wrong.

"grapevine has it that Jermiah and Roddy have been on the down low for a while now, after The gap fiasco it never occurred to me to mention this to Blaine, you two were doing so well...I ...well, apparently they wanted to instigate Blaine, to rile him up, coz Roddy's dad had set up some big Boxing federation scouts to come over to see him fight today, he couldn't afford another forfeit."

"oh no ! they used me to... to get to him" Kurt stammered over the words, Dave nodded in agreement

"Blaine is martial arts black belt and freaking awesome boxer, one of his Dad's many plans to turn him macho, early on , before the student agreement, he was the only one who could take on Roddy in a fair fight, they figured if they work him enough he might give into the temptation of a rip roaring match, giving them the show they need, by the time Blaine put two and two together he had already accepted, stupid looby, he refused to give them what they wanted, he refused to fight back, totally screwed over that evil plan."

"Why didn't he say something? He just stood there frozen as if he had nothing to say.." Kurt tried to understand talking more to himself than to the other two.

"yeah dude, next time lets shoot a 1000 volts jolt through you and then let's see how wordy you are?"Dave snapped back, but Kurt wasn't listening

"Dave I need to go to the hospital right now!" "We aren't allowed off campus after 10pm Kurt" "I know and I don't give a fuck"

His shoulder was hurting like a bitch, he was exhausted and the promised oblivion seemed so far away, he was being poked and prodded, his sense of shame had long been abandoned along with his boxing shorts, and the stupid hospital gown covered nothing. He had gone through a battery of tests and scans, apparently his head was better than it felt, his Sensei would be happy if he knew, Blaine had whined so much at having to crack tiles with his head for his black belt test, apparently it paid off.

Finally, around 11:30pm they told him that they were going to set his shoulder and that they couldn't give him any sedation as they feared the drugs may prevent them from recognising potentially fatal changes in his brain due to his concussion. Just freaking perfect!

Blaine could feel his heart speed up as they gently laid him in the bed and set him in position for the procedure, he hated hospitals, and he hated being their alone, no matter how hard he tried, it brought memories of the last time he had been in a hospital like this, all alone, he wished he weren't alone , somebody, David , Wes ... Kurt?..., no he couldn't... Kurt probably wouldn't want to even look at him, this was his mess, and he deserved this and more. He'd simply have to...

AHHH.

the first yank made Blaine's vision cloud over, his neck was turned away from the doctors and nurses as they continued to pull, yank and push till the joint popped back with a very audible pop .

Blaine had bitten into his bottom lip to keep from screaming in pain, when he let go, it started bleeding profusely again. When he finally managed to open his eyes he could see a shivering figure beyond the shut glass door sobbing openly.

" Kurt?" Blaine whimpered before passing out.

The nurse looked towards the door "poor baby, he's imagining things" she said looking towards the empty corridor.

Kurt hid in the supply closet long enough to see where Blaine was being wheeled. When the coast was clear, he tiptoed through the corridor and slid into the room. Blaine was out cold. Kurt felt his throat hurt from the effort it took to keep from crying. Blaine looked so little, so broken lying on the hospital bed. They had shaved off a small patch of hair from Blaine's head for stitches, his face was black and blue, eyes swollen, a cast encased his shoulder keeping the joint immobilized also exposing a two black burn marks on Blaine's chest ...tazer marks! Kurt could not help bend down to kiss his battered boy as he sat down in a chair next to Blain's bed to keep watch over the man he loved.

Kurt awoke with a start to a pained moan; Blaine was coming around, and was in a lot of pain from the sound of it .

"Blaine honey! open your eyes."

" No...no ...please stop... please" Kurt could barely recognise the hoarse pleas escaping from Blaine's lips, what nightmare was effecting him like this.

" Blaine! Baby wake up...wake up honey"

"Kurt ?" finally came the muffled and groggy reply. Kurt pressed his lips tenderly over Blaine's left ear. Which was the only part of him, which did not look discoloured and incredibly sore

"I am right here baby." it killed Kurt to hear Blaine sobbing

" I am so sorry ...he called ...needed help... I thought... I'll explain our ... and he STUNNED me.. witha... witha... thing" Blaine gasped between great body wrenching sobs clearly having trouble with words.

"I know darling ... I know., I am so sorry Blaine... I was too hasty... I should've believed you" Kurt murmured as his own tears flowed freely.

"Not your fault... there something about me ... my own father doesn't believe me..." Blaine said smiling bitterly. Kurt knew Blaine was in a lot of pain and probably drugged too, it was wrong to dig into his past, when he was so obviously vulnerable. But David's words rankled, Blaine had hidden something from Kurt, and he needed to know, had he really been so preoccupied with himself that he hadn't realised that Blaine had needed help too.

"What are you talking about baby, tell me Blaine?" Kurt pushed, unknowingly drawing closer to Blaine, settling next to him on his bed, tenderly threading his fingers through his sweaty curls. Blaine moaned as he struggled to shift closer to Kurt, pain caused sweat to pop out on his brow, breathless at the slight exertion. Blaine buried his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck blocking out the hospital smells, which nauseated him "hmm...apples"

"what baby?"

"You smell of apples" Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's contented sigh. For a moment it seemed that he had slipped back to sleep,

"remember I told you, I came to Dalton coz I was assaulted in school?"

"Yeah!"

"it wasn't just that..." Kurt kept silent urging him on, silencing the little pang of conscience he felt, Blaine may be especially vulnerable now but he needed to hear this for his sake...for their sake."

" I was 12 and I ... well I was realising that I wasn't... like other boys .I kinda came out ... My parents were fighting a lot and I ...mostly kept to myself. My elder brother was getting into a lotta trouble at school. And when he went away to college... I got really lonely...Brad didn't care about the whole gay thing... you know ...he just loved me as his baby brother. I ...I was lonely and dying of curiosity about... you know... sexual stuff. When Brad came home for summer that year ...um..."

Kurt tried to keep track as Blaine was rambling and slurring a little. "My dad was lobbying for partnership in his law firm in a big way then . He invited his Boss and his son Dexter to hang out with us all the time...parties... picnics...games. Dad wanted us to be chummy and...s actually very pleased to have him around. Dexter involved me in stuff Brad and he were doing, while Brad kept trying to...I guess he was trying to protect me... I had really missed Brad...and ...I guess I developed a crush on Dexter.

We were having a party dad's partnership was finally going to be announced, and Brad slipped out to meet his girlfriend and Dexter and I were hanging out and I donno I must've done something wrong ...coz he was kissing me and I was so caught up...I didn't stop him"

" Blaine you were 11 and he was in college... you were too young to know what to do you can't blame yourself for this ."Kurt could feel the slurred words now punctuated by soft sobs.

" I donno how...but he grabbed me... my wrists...so...so" Blaine was gasping now forcing himself to tell, forcing to control the panic attack, which took over every time he even thought of that day. All Kurt could do was to stifle his own sobs and rub soothing circles on Blain's shivering back.

"he pushed me on my back and pulled my wrists up my back...it hurt so much... I swear, I tried to fight back...I swear I fought back" Blaine was now looking into Kurt's eyes panicky, begging him to believe him now.

Kurt felt his heart was bursting as he whispered "I know baby" to Blaine.

"I was so puny and he...he pulled down my pants and pushed my face in the pillow and he kept telling me it was going to be good and didn't I want my dad to get his job? and ...I was fighting and ... he ... his hands were..his fingers...I screamed ... but pillow muffled...no one heard ...and he pulled my hands so hard behind my back...that my shoulder dislocated" Kurt couldn't stop the pained whimper escape him as he hugged Blaine tighter to him wishing to soak up a tiny bit of his pain from him.

"I guess he panicked and left...coz when I came to, I was alone" Blaine steeled himself to finish... " I pulled my pants up with my good hand and climbed down the stairs...I was crying and...my dad saw me...they'd just sat for dinner...he came up and pulled me up the stairs...I was so shook up...I tried to explain what happened and...and he didn't believe me Kurt." Kurt almost couldn't bear to look into the awash, anguished eyes raised to his own.

"He said...he said ...He was sick of me...and he knew...he had seen how I looked at Dexter... and I made thing so uncomfortable that Dexter had asked to leave before dinner. And that I was trying to sabotage the most important night of his life because ...because I was a freak and he pushed me back into my room and locked me in"

"Oh God Blaine... I am so sorry baby...so sorry" all Kurt could do was to murmur these words over and over as he rocked the Boy in his arms.

Blaine suddenly felt calm...almost peaceful as if a great weight was suddenly lifted off his shoulders...the rest was easy to tell.

"When Brad came back, I guess, he decided to check on me ... I was really hurt and bleeding... When I woke up, I was in a hospital, my dad and brother were having a shouting match. Apparently because of my injuries the doctor had asked to do a rape kit and my father had refused permission. Had it been any other kid... they would've involved the cops and done the test any way. But when your family has paid for the construction of the whole freaking hospital wing, they hush up matters... patch you up and send you home.

Later...at home my Dad apologised... he said he was really sorry he had said those words...and that he loved me and he didn't care...and I donno I was in the mood to burn bridges, so I told him that if he loved me ...to call the cops and tell them the truth. And He just sighed and left the room and I guess I grew up that very moment I realised I was all alone my mom ...I guess ...It never occurred to her to take a stand against my Dad... my brother stood by me though...after I came back I couldn't talk, couldn't sleep ...I just ...became very depressed ...Brad refused to let me stay there alone...he called our nana and told... she took me with her to the Hamptons.. Brad came to see me every week and I got a LOT of therapy, it helped me, a lot, to get back my confidence and ...well I missed a school year...but...I guess ...I survived."

They stayed holding each other sobbing and comforting each other beyond words. After they both got some what collected, Kurt finally started speaking

"Blaine I am so sorry for not trusting you... no let me finish...as mad as I was at you I should've stopped right there And demanded an explanation, I let my own insecurity and fear cloud my judgement, I couldn't believe, how an amazing guy like you would want to be with me, so I assumed the worst...I almost got you killed" Kurt couldn't help but cry at what could've happened very easily today.

" Kurt Please ...It's not your fault, I was struggling with my own issues...I"

"Why didn't you fight back Blaine? Kurt was crying in earnest now

"Wes said...He said you could've...then how could you...let him" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he involuntary replayed the match in his mind.

"That day, when I was locked in my room I lay down on Brad's bed and ...I focussed on the physical pain so... I kinda ...didn't hurt within any more; I guess I detached myself from the mess buzzing in my head. "

"I made you do that to yourself!"

"Kurt no! Please! It wasn't you. It was me, yesterday I got so wound up, I couldn't handle it. I should've stormed in and forced you to hear me out and I didn't! I tried to deal with this the easy way"

Shock, made Kurt sit up straighter "this is the easy way? Seriously?"

Blaine couldn't stop the goofy grin, before it mangled on his face, courtesy, split lip

" it made good sense at that time, I thought, if you hurt on the outside, the inside wouldn't hurt as much and I can safely say I regret it wholeheartedly" he winced as he shifted.

"He set us up babe and I am so sorry I fell for it"

"so am I... so sorry" replied Kurt tenderly as he tipped Blaine's neck gently upwards to press his lips to his cut up brow.

"Why didn't you tell me Blaine?" Kurt was going over every conversation he had ever had with Blaine, sweet Gaga knows he remembered each one in detail. Blaine suddenly blushed scarlet as he ducked his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"I got finger fucked and I couldn't stop it ... That's hardly something you wanna tell to a guy you love, I didn't want to gross you out or guilt you into being with me."

"Gross me out? Blaine I love you so much. I am so sorry for being such an idiot and being so self focussed that it never occurred to me that you had going through so much trauma. If anything, baby it makes me love you and respect you more to think, that even after being through so much yourself you could find it in your heart to be so concerned about me coz some random guy forced a kiss on me. Now it all makes sense you know...that's why you were so concerned about my ...curiosity getting me into trouble...that's why you talked to my Dad to give me the talk"

"You know about that?" Kurt silently nodded. Blaine buried his head further into Kurt's neck.

Kurt could see that all those years of pain, rejection and guilt couldn't be resolved with a single conversation. Blaine gave a tiny yawn as Kurt soothingly ran his fingers through his curls. They had a lot to talk about, their relationship had moved beyond a youthful crush to something more enduring overnight. Of course they would have to go through a lot of painful conversations, they had a lot of complex relationship stuff to learn and work on. But all that could wait. Tonight they were safe together and very much in love and for now that is all that mattered.

Epilogue

Kurt's escape from Dalton got detected the next morning and he got suspended for two days. Which worked out quite well for him as this meant he spent every minute with Blaine in the hospital, after a very tearful hour of begging and apologising to his father of course.

Things got a tad awkward when Blaine's parents showed up the next morning only to find Kurt coaxing Blaine to eat something beside the red jello . Blaine swore if he got to be a hundred, he would not forget the shell shocked expression on his Dad's face when Kurt very confidently marched up to him shook his hand and said

"Good morning Mr. Anderson, my name is Kurt Hummel, I am your son's boyfriend" his mom hugged Kurt, other than that, their visit was brief and formal. Burt and Carole stayed longer and simply put were kinder.(except Burt was still a little mad about the suspension... an issue he warned Kurt which would be discussed in greater detail as soon as Blaine got out of the hospital ).

Wes and David came to visit with the very welcome news that a certain video titled ' David and Goliath boxing match' had become viral on you tube, and Dalton authorities had been forced to take cognisance and fire coach Maddox for his role in this unnecessarily violent match. As for Randy, his knockout had sent Daddies' friends home very disappointed.

Kurt and Blaine left for Dalton on the third day. And both of them felt that they had both taken the first step to recovery. It would be a painful journey but they were together and they loved each other. And in the end that is all that matters.


End file.
